


The Game

by EmmzyPlayz



Series: McHanzo Collection [7]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demon Hunters, Alternate Universe - Demons, Demon Hanzo Shimada, Demon Hunters, Enemies to Friends, Foreshadowing, Hunter Jesse McCree, M/M, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Slow To Update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-04-27 16:55:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14430051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmzyPlayz/pseuds/EmmzyPlayz
Summary: First rule of being a demon hunter, don’t get close to a demon because they absorb energy. Second rule, don’t let a demon touch you. Third rule, don’t fall in love with a demon. These are three very simple rules for a demon hunter like Jesse to follow...and unfortunately, he broke every single one in the span of one mission.NOTE: THIS IS INSPIRED AND SOMEWHAT BASED ON THE 2 DEMONS AU BY DILFOSAUR! IT CAN BE NOTICED IN SOME CONVERSATIONS AND REFERENCES!





	1. Chapter 1

_Rule One: Don’t get close to demons. They absorb negative energy and emotion to survive._

 

_Rule Two: Don't touch a demon and don’t let a demon touch you._

 

_Rule Three: Don’t fall in love with a demon._

 

The dark woods in the outskirts of Hanamura, Japan were becoming a familiarity to Jesse McCree as he sauntered through them. He’d been here for nearly a month now, having been hired by locals to attempt to fix the problem they were having. Apparently, Hanamura had been dealing with a major issue for some time now. They claimed a demon was sneaking around and killing people by absorbing their negative emotions and life energy. Within the month Jesse had been here, four people had died. Every single one of them had been left with their skin pale and eyes sunken in.

 

Jesse took a long drawl of his cigar as he surveyed the forest through half-closed eyes. He’d been searching for so long for this demon, yet it had seemed to have eluded him quite well. He made his way through the forest as he looked for signs of the demon. He’d managed to pick up a few within the month, but they seemed to have become more frequent in the last few days. He let out a ‘hm’ as he noticed claw marks on a tree and headed closer to it. He ran a gloved hand over the scarred bark as his eyes narrowed. _Fresh_ , he thought to himself. The damn thing had been here very recently. Seems he’d finally caught a break.

 

He knelt down and ran a hand over the crushed up leaves and trampled grass. He turned his head to see some sort of path left behind by the demon, and he stood up. Perhaps tonight would be the night he’d not only see the demon, but capture it. He started down the path, trailing after the demon. The further he went, the more claw marks he saw, and he made sure his guard was up. He paused suddenly as he heard a cracking of a twig, and he stopped moving. He took a drag of his cigar again before speaking, “Yer a damn hard catch, ya know that? I been huntin’ ya fer a month. So, how long ya known I been huntin’ ya?”

 

“Since the moment you stepped foot into my home,” replied the demon who possessed a deep, rugged male voice, but Jesse clearly picked up on the Japanese accent it held.

 

“Any reason ya decided to show yerself?” asked Jesse over his shoulder, but the demon was purposefully remaining out of his line of sight.

 

“I believe you know my reason, demon hunter,” came the reply, and Jesse stiffened at how much closer the demon was to him.

 

He could feel the heat of his breath near the nape of his neck and the sound of his breathing behind him. Jesse inwardly marked off the first rule of being a hunter in his head.

 

_Rule One: Don’t get close to demons. They absorb negative energy and emotion to survive._

 

“Have ya come to git rid of me?” asked Jesse feeling his nervousness being sucked away by the demon’s closeness.

 

“...You could say that…”

 

“What’re ya…” Jesse started only to go silent as he turned and saw the demon.

 

It was a male, skin ashen gray and eyes a pure white. A flashy tattoo was across the half of his chest and arm that were bared for the world to see, and Jesse could feel the inked Onis starting into his soul. The demon had raven black hair that was pulled up in a silver silk hair tie that hung down to the small of his back, and horns protruding from his skull. His haori was white as snow, and a silver gourd hung at his hip where a red sash was tied. His pants were white, but what stood out strangely enough to Jesse were his legs. They looked cybernetic, and Jesse was completely thrown off.

 

“Are you done staring, Hunter?” mused the demon.

 

“What the hell kinda demon are ya?” asked Jesse in bewilderment.

 

“I am a demon as you say, Hunter,” he said. “However, I was once human...but that matters not now. I believe your priority should be in what is happening now, Hunter.”

 

The demon stepped closer to him, and Jesse was surprised to find he was taller than the demon, but Jesse knew better than to underestimate such a formidable foe. Although the demon’s eyes were pure white, Jesse could feel him studying him. He felt like a mouse that was cornered by a cat who was playing with it’s prey. Jesse swallowed hard and spoke, “So tell me demon...if ya were once human, then what is yer name?”

 

“...Why does that concern you, Hunter?” asked the demon seeming caught off guard, and he didn’t notice Jesse reaching for his gun.

 

“Because I like to know the name of the demons I kill so I can mark ‘em down in my book,” said Jesse as he quickly drew Peacekeeper and fired off a shot. In the mere seconds the interaction took place, the demon was gone from Jesse’s sight, and he cursed. He wasn’t sure if he’d missed the shot or not. He looked down to the ground and saw a few dark black spots of the demon’s blood. “Seems like I ain’t too rusty after all that waitin’...”

 

However, Jesse wasn’t pleased. The damn demon had still gotten away, and he was left with a few spots of blood to prove he’d at least hit it, but that meant nothing to him. The demon would heal within a few hours if he didn’t find him again soon. Jesse had some luck on his side though because the demon hadn’t gone far for he was far from done with the hunter.

 

The demon watched him from a short distance away, using the trees as cover as he cursed in his native language. He looked down to see blood dripping from the wound in his side where the hunter had managed to shoot him. It was incredibly painful, the cursed bullets making his blood boil in response. However, the demon was far from incapacitated by it. If anything it just riled him up more. Fine, if he wanted to play dirty, he could.

 

He demon held out his hand and a bow began to materialize for him. The bow was old looking, the wood painted a sleek silver with tints of darker silver and gray. Red accents gave the bow flare and the demon hummed approved as an arrow materialized into his other hand. He got ready, positioning himself and keeping his eyes on the target as he nocked the arrow. His breathing slowed as he focused before releasing the arrow and it was as if time was slowed down. He watched the arrow whiz through the air at the hunter who was replenishing his bullets in his gun near a tree as he smoked that damn cigar of his.

 

He smirked as the arrow hit it’s mark, effectively knocking the cigar from his mouth and pinning it to the tree behind him. He watched the hunter jump away in shock before realizing what had just transpired. The demon chuckled as the man looked in his direction, but couldn’t see him with his weaker eyesight. Oh how this was going to be an interesting game.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: ‘watashi no ai’ means ‘my love’ in japanese.**

  
  


Jesse wasn’t too surprised to find the demon waiting for him in the same place as the night before, but what did surprise him was how relaxed the demon seemed. He was seated in the forest floor, the breeze making the grass tickle at his cybernetic legs and the fabric of his clothes. As he got closer, he realized he was meditating. Jesse wasn’t quite sure how to take this, but he didn’t get long to think it over as the demon spoke, “I knew you’d show up, Hunter. Tell me, did I startle you when I removed that cigar of yours from your lips?”

 

“Nah, just caught me off guard,” lied Jesse. “Though I will say, ya are damn good at ruinin’ an expensive cigar. The money from killin’ ya will be able to buy me plenty of cigars to replace what ya ruined.”

 

“I see,” said the demon. “So you are still here to kill me even though it is quite fruitless.”

 

“What do ya mean fruitless?” asked Jesse as he pressed Peacekeeper to the back of the demon’s head.

 

“Because I will not allow it,” he said as he slowly rose, completely unfazed by the prospect of having a gun to the back of his head.

 

“Oh really?” said Jesse, cocking the gun as the demon turned to him, and he pointed it right between the demon’s eyes.

 

“Tell me, Hunter, do you know how old I am?” he asked suddenly.

 

“How old...what?” asked Jesse in confusion.

  
“A century,” replied the demon. “For a century I have been a demon. For a century I have lived in this forest. For years I have protected all who live within it. Do you believe it would be wise to kill me?”

 

“I uh…” Jesse wasn’t sure what to say to that for a few moments, but something finally hit him. “Wait...if ya have been around fer a century, then why have ya just now decided to start killin’ the people of Hanamura?”

 

He seemed amused at his question. “Seems you are not as daft as I believed you to be.”

 

“Daft!? Excuse me I-”

 

“I was looking for something,” interrupted the demon, and Jesse paused.

 

“Lookin’ fer what?” asked Jesse.

 

The demon smirked. “A mate.”

 

Jesse stared at the demon like he’d grown an extra head and slowly he lowered the gun. “A mate?”

 

“Hai,” said the demon. “My brother has found himself a mate with the Witch of the Wilds for some time. Why could I not find one of my own? And what better way to ensnare a potentially attractive, but also powerful mate than making myself known to Hanamura and lure in another demon. Unfortunately, I had no sure luck in using such means and instead I found myself hunted. However…” The demon grinned at Jesse. “...I find that even with my situation having turned in the wrong direction, I have completed my goal.”

 

“What’re ya-” Jesse started and cut off as the demon was suddenly in his space.

 

“You know exactly what I mean, Hunter,” interrupted the demon as he grabbed Jesse by the collar of his coat and yanked him closer to his level.

 

“Like hell I’m gonna be yer mate, demon,” growled Jesse, pressing Peacekeeper into the skin that covered the underbelly of the demon’s jaw.

 

“Hmph...playing hard to get,” came the casual response. “No matter, we can continue this little game I suppose. You’ll see it eventually that I am quite a man of words, and I can be  _ very _ persuasive.”

 

Jesse tensed, feeling the demon’s closeness beginning to affect him, and he seized the demon’s hand, removing it from his collar. Even through his glove, he could feel the iciness of the demon’s skin. “Ya best not touch me, demon. I ain’t interested in yer little game. I came here to do my job, and I will kill ya where ya stand if ya don’t leave those people alone. Got it?”

 

“Hanzo,” replied the demon, and Jesse was a taken back.

 

“Wha-”

 

“Call me Hanzo,” interrupted the demon. “As for those people...I have no interest in them. My only interest…” Jesse flinched as the gun was knocked away from him in a mere second, and Hanzo was suddenly in his space again, face inches away from his own, and his surprisingly warm breath tickled at his skin. “...is you.” Jesse was at a loss for words, heart pounding wildly in his chest, and he felt his breath catch in his throat. Hanzo chuckled in amusement. “We shall meet again soon,  _ watashi no ai _ .” And like that, he was gone and leaving Jesse to recollect himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone,
> 
> Sorry for the long wait on the update! I hope you enjoy~!
> 
> -Emi/Emmy

**Note: ‘Arigato, watashi no ai’ means ‘Thank you, my love’ in japanese**

 

The harsh burn of the whiskey hitting the back of Jesse McCree’s throat was comforting as he hunched over the now empty glass as he sat at one of many bars in Hanamura. He was exhausted after last night, his energy sapped from the mere closeness of the demon who he now knew as Hanzo. It was strange for Jesse to think that he know knew his targets name. Normally he’d have killed the demon after finding it out and not thought anything of it. However, his target wasn’t dead yet and not only that, but he apparently was human once before.

 

His grip on the empty glass tightened.  _ A life before huh? _ He closed his eyes. That changed things greatly for the hunter. It hit all too close to home for him. A brief image of a dark skinned man in a black cloak came to him. He had dark eyes, a neatly trimmed beard and a few scars that stood out on his face. A long brimmed black hat hung low just above his eyes, and he was smirking. Just as fast as the image flashed into his head, it vanished. Yes...all too close. 

 

He needed to find out more about this...Hanzo...and what better place to start than ask the locals? He lifted his head and waved over the bartender. The man came over instantly, taking the empty glass. “Another glass?” he asked, his voice having a thick japanese accent.

 

“Yeah, whiskey please,” said Jesse. “Say...ya don’t happen to know anythin’ ‘bout a ‘Hanzo’ by any chance? Like a guy who died with the name?”

 

The man paused in preparing a glass of whiskey. “That name hasn’t been spoken of in Hanamura for some decades,” he replied carefully. “Why do you ask?”

 

“I jus’ wanna know is all partner,” Jesse said as he leaned forward.

 

The bartender filled up the glass and passed him it before grabbing another to polish. “Well...the only Hanzo that comes to mind lived over a century ago in Hanamura. He was of the -at the time- esteemed Shimada clan, a rich crime family who had control over most of Hanamura. They would’ve had control for many centuries to come, but...there were some internal conflicts between the two heirs, one of which was Hanzo Shimada. The other was his younger brother; Genji.”

 

“What was the conflict about?” asked McCree as he leaned back and crossed his arms.

 

“Genji had no interest in his clan’s affairs. He was a playboy. He wanted to party and waste his clan’s money as he did so. Obviously the elders wanted him to be involved and as the elder heir, Hanzo was assigned to reign in his brother. He tried for years to do so, but Genji refused to change. He was a free spirit and couldn’t be tied down to the responsibilities that his family was trying to force on him. Eventually, Hanzo’s father passed and as the elder brother, Hanzo was forced to take on the mantle of clan head. In doing so, he was forced to make a choice. To get his brother to take on responsibility and lead the clan with him, or he was to...get rid of him.”

 

Jesse’s eyes widened. “He didn’t…” The bartender looked aside. “He was his own damn flesh ‘n blood!”

 

“Family is a big thing in our culture and especially in clans such as the Shimada clan. Hanzo did what would have benefitted the clan and in doing so...struck down his younger brother. However...Hanzo was consumed with grief and rage. Grief for the loss of his brother, rage at the elder for forcing such a hand, and himself for following through. In his state, he lashed out and the elders and in turn...they put him down. After doing so, the clan quickly fell as it lacked a true leader.” He set down the now polished glass and looked a Jesse. “Is there anything more you have to ask about?”

 

“N-No...that’s all...thanks…” said Jesse quietly as he stared down at the glass of whiskey, the image of the ashen skinned demon in the forest coming to mind.

 

\---

 

Jesse was quiet as he stood in the clearing. The sound of the wind rustling the leaves above the only noise that filled the silence. He let the cigar smoke pour from his lips, his mind deep in thought. He heard the soft noise of feet touching the grass behind him, but he didn’t bother turning around. Instead, he stamped out his cigar into the grass, ensuring it was put out before clearing his throat, “You kept me waitin’.”

 

“Do you think me keen on showing myself to someone who wishes to kill me?” came the retort, and Jesse frowned slightly.

 

He had a point. However, things were different now. “I ain’t so sure I plan on killin’ ya now, Hanzo.”

 

He could sense the hesitation from the demon at his back. “Is that so?”

 

“...I heard about yer past,” Jesse said quietly. “About yer life from when ya were alive.”

 

There was a tense silence that came in response to Jesse’s words.

 

“I’m sorry about yer brother,” apologized Jesse as he started to turn towards the demon. “I’m sorry for what ya went throu-”

 

He didn’t get to finish as Hanzo was suddenly up in his face, teeth bared like a threatened animal. Though his eyes were pure white, Jesse could see the fire burning in them. “Do  _ not _ pity me!” he snarled. “And don’t act as if you know what happened back then! You have no idea what it was like! You know  _ nothing _ !”

 

Jesse was a bit taken back, but he stared down at Hanzo with an unwavering gaze. “I may not have been there, but I have been through somethin’ similar. I lost someone very close to me, he was like a damn father to me, and I’m not tryin’ to pity you. Hanzo, I know what its like to lose someone,” said Jesse. “What I’m sayin’ is...yer not alone.”

 

Hanzo seemed caught off guard by what Jesse had said, even going as far as to take a step away from the hunter. Yet once again, those walls he’d put up to shut those out when right up as a defense to Jesse’s words, and he turned his back to the man. “You are wrong,” he said bitterly. “I am alone. My hands are forever stained with the blood of my brother. I was cursed to walk this earth as an oni as punishment for my sins, my dragons stripped from me. I am to walk a life of solitude. Even if I were to have a mate, I would not find peace nor happiness as I am. That is my curse and punishment for what I have done, to live alone as a monster who is incapable of such feelings or desires.”

 

“That is where ya are wrong partner,” replied Jesse as he reached out and touched Hanzo on the shoulder, the icy touch skin a stark contrast to his warmth. “Ya got me.”

 

_ Rule Two: Don’t touch a demon and don’t let a demon touch you. _

 

He felt Hanzo stiffen at his sudden touch, but he slowly relaxed. The demon slowly lifted a hand to rest it atop Jesse’s and met his honey brown eyes. A hint of a smile tugged at Hanzo’s lips as he studied Jesse’s face and spoke, “Arigato, watashi no ai…” Jesse swore he saw tears in the corner of Hanzo’s eyes, but as soon as he blinked they were gone.


	4. Chapter 4

 

**Chapter 4**

 

**NOTE: As you might notice, yes this is loosely based on the 2 Demons AU by Dilfosaur.**

  
  


Meeting with Hanzo nightly had started to become a regular thing for Jesse McCree. He often found it was something he was looking forward to. He _wanted_ to see the demon, even though Hanzo was still wary of the hunter, and his intentions. However, Jesse didn’t wish to harm the former human. He actually sympathized with his situation, and he completely understood why Hanzo was so reluctant to talk to him about the past. It was obvious that even after a century, the wounds were still fresh and the guilt still strong in the once great Scion.

 

Jesse grunted as he trekked through the forest, climbing over fallen trees and brushing tree branches out of the way. If there was one thing that Jesse hated about these late night meetings, it was the way he had to take through the forest to get to their meeting place. He felt it was worth it though. He had been growing close with the Shimada, forming a strong bond of companionship with the demon, and he felt that although he cherished it, Hanzo cherished it more. Living for over a century in the forests of Hanamura, Jesse felt Hanzo had the right to some sort of friendship compared to being isolated and alone.

 

As he neared the clearing, he thought back to his mission. The people of Hanamura still expected him to get rid of the demon by any means necessary, but here Jesse was meeting with Hanzo and finding himself enjoying being around him. God would his teacher have had his head for such foolishness. He frowned as a familiar ache in his heart returned strongly at the thought of him once more. That was in the past. Jesse respected his teachings, but this case was...special. “You kept me waiting,” came a voice, and Jesse smiled as all of his worries and doubts faded in an instant.

 

“Nah, yer just early,” he said as his eyes met the pure white stare of the Shimada.

 

“Hmph,” was the response Hanzo came up with as he crossed his arms, but a smile tugged at his lips and made Jesse relax.

 

“Say I uh...brought us somethin’ to share,” said Jesse as he pulled a bottle from under his serape and held it up for the Shimada to see.

 

“Whiskey?” asked the demon with a raised eyebrow.

 

“Yeah I uh...forgot yer sake,” admitted Jesse awkwardly, and Hanzo shook his head.

 

“I suppose it will be sufficient,” he said before beckoning him to join him as he walked further into the clearing before he took a seat, sitting back on his thighs as that air of regalness came about him.

 

Jesse just shook his head as he chuckled softly and join him. He took a seat, popping open the bottle and taking a swig. “Yer such a stiff,” said Jesse.

 

“Hm...is that so?” said the archer as he took the bottle from Jesse and took a sip, nearly gagging as he thrust it back at him. “How can you stand to drink such low quality alcohol?”

 

Jesse snorted. “Low quality? As if,” he scoffed. “Ya could entertain me, Hanzo. I mean...that sake ain’t half bad, but like hell I’d take it over my whiskey.”

 

Although they lacked a pupil or iris, Jesse swore Hanzo rolled his eyes at him. “If you say so,” replied the Shimada.

 

Jesse smiled. He felt so much more relaxed now that he was with Hanzo, and he found himself staring at the demon. Studying his face and finding himself staring at the Shimada’s lips. He wondered if they were as cold as the rest of his skin or if they were warm. He looked away as a faint blush dusted his cheeks. Why was he thinking such things? And of the one he was supposed to kill?

 

Jesse sighed and looked to the starry sky that was outlined by the leaves above. How could he kill him? Jesse thought of Hanzo as a companion. He couldn’t put an end to him, especially after learning about him being a human before. It felt wrong. Unfair. Inhumane. He closed his eyes, mind lost deep in thought of what he should do.

 

A hand of icy resting atop his own startled the hunter. His eyes shot open, and his head jerked to the side to look at the Shimada. He found Hanzo watching him through thoughtful eyes. Jesse opened his mouth to speak, but it was like he’d swallowed a gallon of sand and hadn’t drank water in weeks. He just stared, eyes searching his companion’s as uncertainty found itself rooted in his stomach. Hanzo smiled slightly as if in amusement. “You’re so easily flustered by a simple touch, yet you sit here and think of things you wish to try to do to me. Do you not?” asked Hanzo, and Jesse felt the color drain from his face.

 

“I...how…?”

 

“Simple. You stare and get a dreamy sort of look in your eyes. I can feel you studying me. I can sense your emotions...your desires.”

 

“...Then ya know of my struggles?” Hanzo hesitated slightly and turned his head away, closing his eyes. “Hanzo?”

 

The demon was quiet for a few moments before he turned back to Jesse and grabbed the gun Jesse had on his person from the hollister. He removed his hand from Jesse’s and placed the gun in it instead. Hanzo closed Jesse’s fingers around it and then moved the barrel of the gun to press to the underbelly of Hanzo’s jaw. “Do it.”

 

“I- wh-wha..?” asked Jesse in bewilderment.

 

Hanzo stared him deep in the eye, the emptiness piercing Jesse’s soul. “I said, ‘Do it’. I am giving you the chance. I will not resist you, Jesse.”

 

Jesse’s eyes went wide, mind racing. He could do it now. End it, forget all that had transpired between them. Return to being a hunter and never stray again. He could continue to fight for what his mentor had believed in prior to his accident. It would be over so quickly. However, he was hesitant. Hanzo was no longer just a target. He was a friend, a companion...and maybe one day something more. His hand shook as that crossed his mind, the idea of him killing Hanzo was something he knew then that he could never go through with. Jesse tossed the gun aside and lowered his head as he avoided looking at the Shimada. “No.”

 

Hanzo quirked an eyebrow. “What do you mean ‘no’? You’re a hunter. Y-”

 

“I said _no_ ,” said Jesse with a bit of force in his tone as he lifted his head to look at Hanzo, a mix of emotion in his eyes silencing Hanzo. “I can’t. I won't. Hanzo I...I can’t. Yer someone close to me...I could never hurt ya.”

 

Hanzo smiled slightly. “Jesse…”

 

“Hanzo...please,” interrupted Jesse as he reached out and cupped Hanzo’s cheek with a gloved hand. “Can we just...stay like this?”

 

Hanzo closed his eyes as he placed a hand atop Jesse’s before opening them as he looked to Jesse. “Hai.”

 

“Thanks, Hanzo…”


	5. Chapter 5

Jesse let out a sigh as he fell back on his bed, limbs numb with exhaustion. It was nearly midnight. Jesse hadn’t been able to get back to his room till now, having been out trying to ‘hunt’ for the demon and cover up the fact that he’d befriended his target. He yawned as he rolled over onto his side, eyes landing on the single light in the room. A white candle sat in a golden candle holder, white wax dripping down the side of it and the fire flickering ever so slightly. He knew he should get up and put it out before he went to bed, but the comforting soft sheets and the oh-so fluffy pillow were dragging him down towards the darkness.

 

Jesse jolted awake, eyes wide and on edge. Something was wrong. He could sense something. A danger. He wasn’t alone, and as if to mock him and his fear, a feminine voice spoke, “You know hunter...it is quite hazardous to leave a candle unattended. It could send your quarters aflame.”

 

He spoke as his hand slowly reached for his gun, “I’ll be sure to keep that in mind. Thank ya for the warning.”

 

He froze as a hand rested atop his own, stopping him. “Now, now. Zere is no reason for such aggressiveness. Besides, such frivolous zings do not scare me.”

 

Jesse’s eyes moved upward to meet vibrant, enchanting blue eyes. “What the hell-”

 

She hushed him. “Relax, dear hunter. I come to discuss zings is all...you’ve been quite ze thorn in my side.”

 

She pulled away from him, and Jesse sat up as he took in her whole form. “You’re-”

 

“Yes. I am ze Witch of the Wilds,” she answered. “Ze one who took your mentor from you.”

 

\---

 

The cool breeze of the coming fall was comforting to Hanzo as he watched the leaves fall from the trees above and slowly fall to the forest floor. Another year was coming towards its end. Another year living in the forests of Hanamura in isolation...but was he truly alone anymore? Hanzo didn’t know. The recent company...even if it were threatening, had been nice. Hanzo found Jesse’s presence to be fascinating. They were complete opposites, destined to destroy each other...yet they hadn’t. Instead, a budding relationship had come between them instead.

 

He found it funny in a way. He hadn’t expected Jesse to actually become his friend. Hadn’t expected him not to kill him. Hadn’t expected him to be _unable_ to kill him. It was strange, fascinating...alluring. Hanzo smiled to himself at the thought of the hunter, before shaking his head. What was he thinking? Hanzo shook his head. He trusted McCree, yet he was wary as well. Who was to say the hunter wasn't just playing with him, waiting till he was completely at ease to kill him? Yet...when given the chance…he hadn’t.

 

This still perplexed the once great Scion. It was hard to imagine the hunter caring for him. Especially when he was his target. Hanzo sighed before looking to the moon. He was missing...again. This was the fourth night in a row, and Hanzo worried he wouldn't show again. Why he was absent he didn't know, but Hanzo was growing worried something had happened to him. It wasn't like Jesse to vanish. He was late occasionally, but never had he just...disappeared. Hanzo eyes narrowed, and he stood up. He had a bad feeling. It was time for the hunter to become the hunted.

 

\---

 

It took some time, but eventually Hanzo found Jesse’s current living space. He’d had to use some of his magic to charm the people to let him through the hotel, and he’d had to make himself appear human, but he’d made it. He knocked once before opening the door and locking it behind him as he dropped the facade and spoke, “Jesse McCre-”

 

He didn’t get to finish as a hand grabbed his throat and shoved him against the door. He felt cool metal against his forehead, and Hanzo caught his breath. The feeling of fear was strange to Hanzo as the sudden, very real threat presented itself to him in the form of the gun against his head. “Who the he-...Hanzo…” The grip on his throat and the pressure of the gun against his temple vanished as the hunter stepped away from him. “What-...how did ya get here?”

 

“Magic,” said Hanzo with a smirk, and Jesse shot him a glare. With space between them, Hanzo took in the man before him. He looked like shit. His long hair disheveled and dark circles were beneath his eyes. The hunter was clearly messed up and off his game...it concerned the Shimada. “Jesse...what happened to you?”

 

He reached out a hand to cup Jesse’s cheek, but it was slapped away by the man’s right hand. “Don’t touch me…”

 

Hanzo hesitated, but he let his hand fall to his side. Something was wrong. “Jesse-”

 

“Ya shouldn’t be here,” said Jesse. “Leave.”

 

Jesse turned away, and Hanzo was stunned. Jesse was being so defensive and it only proved to annoy the demon. “No way,” replied Hanzo. “Jesse I want to help yo-”

 

Hanzo cut off as the hunter slammed his left hand on the desk next to him. His right eye flashed a vibrant red as he glared at Hanzo. “ _Get out_.”

 

Hanzo hardly heard him, eyes fixated on his hand and mouth agape. “Jesse...your hand…” His hand was no longer gloved and human as Hanzo had last seen it. It was as if it was made of molten lava. Metallic claws were attached at the fingertips and several more metallic parts were attached that gave him a monsterous look. To Hanzo, it reminded him of a dragon’s arm. His eyes dragged away from the hunter's arm to his face. “What happened to you?”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone,
> 
> Sorry for the slow updates and short update. Been busy with college :D
> 
> Sincerely,
> 
> Emi/Emmy

“Nothing happened,” said Jesse through gritted teeth as he avoided looking at Hanzo.

 

“It is obviously not ‘nothing’, McCree. You cannot tell me that this-” He motioned to his arm. “-is nothing!” snapped the demon, and Jesse frowned.

 

He took a deep breath and let out a sigh as he sat down on the edge of his bed. “I...I can’t…” sighed Jesse. 

 

“Why not?” growled Hanzo.

 

“Because she told me it would get worse if I did!” snapped Jesse.

 

“ _ She _ ?” said Hanzo, and his eyes narrowed. “Do you mean the Witch?”

 

Jesse gulped and said quietly, “Yes…”

 

“How dare she...why would she…” Hanzo trailed off before noticing the look in Jesse’s eyes and the waves of emotions he was giving off. “This isn’t the first time, is it?”

 

“Wh-Wha-” started Jesse, but Hanzo interrupted him.

 

“This isn’t the first time she’s taken something from you,” said Hanzo. “I can feel it. The sense of loss, the guilt, the hatred. She’s taken something else from you.”

 

Jesse stiffened and looked away. “I-I don’t know what you mean…”

 

“Jesse don’t hide from me,” said Hanzo in a softer tone, and Jesse looked up at him.

 

With him still looking human, Jesse found it hard to look away and was almost feeling lulled into a sense of calm. Jesse shook his head and glared. “Don’t ya use yer goddamn magic on me, Hanzo,” he growled. “That ain’t gonna make me wanna tell ya anything!”

 

Hanzo looked taken back and avoided Jesse’s gaze. “I-I’m sorry...I didn’t mean to…”

 

“Are ya sure ya didn’t mean to?” snapped Jesse.

 

Hanzo flinched a little at the outburst. It was clear to him that Jesse was upset. Whether it was really directed at him was uncertain, but Hanzo knew he should tread lightly and watch himself. He wasn’t sure of what to make of Jesse in this state. “I’m sure,” replied Hanzo. “I’d never intentionally do that to you, Jesse. I promise.”

 

Jesse stared at him before turning away and burying his face in his hands. “I-I’m sorry Hanzo...I just...I’m scared, okay?” he admitted. “I’m scared of what might happen now. I jus’ want things to return to how they were when my mentor was still around.”

 

Hanzo frowned and reached out, touching his shoulder as he took a seat beside him. “Don’t worry Jesse. We will figure things out, I promise.”

 

\---

 

The crisp sound of high heels clicking against the stone floor echoed through the halls of the castle, signaling the return of one of its inhabitants. It was relatively quiet, the soft patter of rain against the large glass windows the only noise other than her shoes. It was times like these where she knew something was up. Normally at least one of her servants would come to seek her out or be awaiting her return. She paused, relaxing as she caught a familiar presence near her before arms wrapped around her waist. “You took your time,” said a voice.

 

“I had vork to do,” she replied. “I’m sorry for keeping you vaiting.”

 

“Do not apologize,” he said. “You had work to do, I understand.”

 

He buried his face in the crook of her shoulder, taking in her scent and seeming to stiffen a little. “Vhat is it?” she asked, turning to look at his ashen face.

 

“You smell like a hunter,” he replied. “Angela...what were you out doing?”

 

She frowned and turned her face away from him. “Do you really vant ze truth, Genji?”

 

“I’d prefer it...but if you really do not wish to tell me then I will not pry,” he said.

 

“Zen I’d prefer if you did not pressure me to tell you of my vhereabouts zis time,” she said.

 

He took a deep breath before letting out a sigh. “Fine,” he said as he pulled away, leaving her feeling colder than when he was touching her. He brushed past her, saying over his shoulder as he left, “The Doc is waiting for you. He has some questions.”

 

“Of course…” she murmured.


End file.
